Cirno
frame|right Introduction THE STRONGEST. Floats on jump/high jump. Any air actions will cancel it. Normal Moves Close 5A: A short punch. Hits mid. Starts her dial-A. 5AAAA: Two short punches, hitting mid. Third attack is an iceball thrown infront of Cirno, hitting high. Fourth attack is a shower of ice shards from her hands, hitting high. Far 5A: Cirno creates a small iceball that hits high 3 times. 4A: Standard 5A that doesn't begin the dial-A. Hits mid. 2A: Puny leg kick. Hits low. 6A: Cirno fires shards of ice from her hands, pushing her forward. Hits high. 3A: Cirno slides forward with a block of ice. Hits low. j.A: Air version of 5A. j.6A: Air version of 6A. Does not move you forward. j.8A: HEADBUTT. j.2A: Spinball. Hits 4 times, can be used instantly after jumping. 66A: Dashing punch. Hits high. 66B: Cirno dashes forward and stabs with ice spears 6 times. Hits high. 66C: Dashing version of 3A. Hits low. Bullet Moves 5B: Cirno fires four icicles at a random cone-shaped spread. (This actually only seems to have 4-5 different variations.) 6B: Cirno fires an ice spear at the opponent that hits 6 times. 2B: Cirno tosses a ball of ice at the ground that shatters into five icicles that bounce into the air. j.B: Air version of 5B. j.2B: Air version of 2B. The ball of ice deals no damage itself. 5C: Cirno fires a bunch of ice in front of her at short range. Hits vary depending on distance. 6C: Cirno fires a "homing" trail of ice towards the target that explodes after a very short delay. Hits vary from 2-3. 2C: Cirno tosses an ice boulder in front of her. j.C: Air version of 5C. j.6C: Air version of 6C. j.2C Air version of 2C. Special Moves Alternate Skill Cards Spellcards Combos Midscreen :5AAA 5C - 1863 damage :Spirit Orb usage: 1 :5AAA 5C 236B/C - 2061 damage :Spirit Orb usage: 2 :Notes: Delay the 236C slightly or you'll get less damage than 5AAA 5C :5AAA 5C 214B/C(Alt card: ice cannonball.) - 22XX - 2292 damage :Spirit Orb usage: 2 :Notes: Delay the 214B/C and you'll get more damage Corner :5AAA 5B 5C - 1822 damage :Spirit Orb usage: 2 :Easier to link. :5AAA 5B 5C 214B/C(Alt card: ice cannonball.) - 2262 :Spirit Orb usage: 3 :Notes: Another easier combo. :5AAA 5B 5C 623B/C - 2619 damage :Spirit Orb usage: 3 :Notes: 100% limit. More damage, harder to do. :5AAAA 5B 5C 623B/C or 214B/C or 22B/C - Damage: 623: 2234 | 214: 2441 | 22: 2341 :Spirit Orb usage: 3 :Notes: VERY VERY VERY GIMMICKY COMBO THAT ONLY WORKS A FIFTH OF THE TIME DUE TO HOW 5B PROJECTILES ARE RANDOMIZED IT IS ONLY HERE FOR COMPLETIONS SAKE. In the Air :j.2A j.BC j.623B/C - 1673 damage :Spirit Orb usage: 3 :Notes: 100% limit. You sometimes have to delay the j.B slightly or the j.C j.623B/C won't connect. :j.2A j.BC j.214B/C(Alt card: ice cannonball.) - 1746 damage :Spirit Orb usage: 3 :Notes: 100% limit. You will have to delay the j.B sometimes, and othertimes input it as fast as possible.